O Monstro de Mary Shelley Parte Um
by Eliziane
Summary: Alguém está brincando de ser Deus e para isto, usando pessoas inocentes em um propósito bizarro.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Cris Carter 1013 – Fox.

**Sinopse: **Alguém está brincando de ser Deus e para isto, usando pessoas inocentes em um propósito bizarro.

**Título:** O Monstro de Mary Shelley

**Ginásio Columbia Pike**

**Arlington 07:15 am.**

Entre chiados de tênis no assoalho liso e gritos exaltados dos jogadores, Fox Mulder tomou a bola de basquete em mais um rebote e fez uma cesta de dois pontos.

A vantagem de ter 1.80 metro, braços longos e de músculos firmes, além de um corpo atlético, era que o jogador se movimentava com leveza entre os adversários conseguindo as melhores piruetas em busca de lances nunca vistos antes na NBA.

A desvantagem se dava quando o adversário tentava matar a jogada de maneira desleal. Mulder descobriu isso ao sentir a pancada forte de um cotovelo no queixo que o fez girar em pleno ar e cair deslizando por quase cinquenta metros até bater as costas na parede do salão.

Enquanto esteve estendido observando as luzes do teto cor de laranja, pôde ouvir os protestos dos colegas. Respirava com dificuldade, a camiseta úmida grudando no peito. Refletiu que adversário como aquele seria melhor aproveitado num campo de futebol americano.

A vantagem de levar uma pancada num jogo amador de basquete em plena manhã de sexta-feira era que a médica de plantão aparecia mais rápido do que a emergência do 911.

A desvantagem no entanto, era que esta médica poderia parecer mais zangada do que seu superior no edifício Hoover a poucos quilômetros dali.

-Imaginei que estivesse bastante ocupado esta manhã para aparecer no trabalho. – disse Dana Scully inclinando o corpo para olhar no rosto vermelho de Mulder.

-Traga uma maca, Scully. Não consigo sentir minhas pernas. – ele gemeu devolvendo seu olhar curioso de um jeito cínico.

-Você vai sentir muito mais do que suas pernas quando o Skinner souber que faltou à reunião por causa da final de basquete amador do seu bairro. – tornou ela ainda na mesma posição esperando que ele fosse reagir.

-Como você soube? Saiu no jornal?

-O jornal tem coisas mais importantes para publicar – ela jogou a página policial em cima do seu peito deixando-o dar uma boa olhada na manchete.

Mulder levantou a cabeça examinando o artigo. Os amigos notaram que ele estava bem e evitaram se aproximar demais porque conheciam o temperamento da ruiva alinhada de magníficas pernas torneadas que naquele momento ajudava Mulder a ficar de pé.

-Encontraram mais um corpo mutilado, é?

-Desta vez na rodovia 270 em Kensington. Ainda não dei uma olhada, mas o registro policial verificou a falta de órgãos vitais como pulmões e rins.

-Ainda trabalhamos na hipótese de tráfico de órgãos?

-Skinner quer que a gente dê uma conferida para ver se encaixa com nosso suspeito ou se trata de outro caso. Estou indo para o laboratório de patologia do FBI agora. Me encontre lá quando terminar seu er... jogo.

Ela deu alguns passos atrás girando nos calcanhares. Mulder riu de lado sem conseguir desviar os olhos de suas formas esguias e replicou maroto:

-Farei uma cesta para você!

-Para quem não sente as pernas você parece muito bem. – devolveu falando por sobre o ombro já alcançando a porta de saída.

Dando um sorriso tranquilo, Mulder desviou à custo os olhos da ruiva esguia para observar o jornal com a fotografia da sexta vítima mutilada dentro de uma semana.

**Laboratório de Patologia Clínica**

**Quântico, Virgínia 10:17 am.**

Pelo vidro acima da porta de segurança que separava a sala de autópsia de um corredor esterilizado, Mulder conseguiu ver a silhueta de Scully se movimentando ao redor de um cadáver devidamente acomodado em cima de uma mesa metálica na altura de sua cintura.

Ela usava luvas de látex, máscara cirúrgica branca e um gorro também cirúrgico da mesma cor. Seu corpo pequeno quase dançava dentro do uniforme verde-claro apropriado para o tipo de tarefa que acabava de realizar, e embora o avental manchado de sangue estivesse pendurado no cabide, ela parecia disposta a vesti-lo de novo dando sequência à pausa propositada que dera ao deixar a sala um breve instante no intuito de apanhar resultados no gabinete ao lado.

Um copo descartável de isopor com um líquido fumegante repousava na escrivaninha junto a meio sanduíche mordido. Perto da pia, os materiais usados aguardavam a devida esterilização. Mulder, que só tomara um copo gelado de leite às seis da manhã, imaginava como a parceira tinha estômago para se alimentar num momento como aquele.

Ela olhou por sobre o ombro enquanto anotava alguma coisa na ficha do morto. A aparência de Mulder era impecável, já que ele estava quase duas horas atrasado.

-Pela sua cara parece que foi derrotado no jogo. – ela comentou apoiando a prancheta entre as pernas do cadáver do qual extraía todas as informações possíveis.

Como as luvas estavam limpas, Scully se deu ao luxo de se recostar na outra extremidade para estender a mão e apanhar o copo descartável na tentativa de degustar o café.

A visão do corpo aberto em cima da mesa de autópsia não era das melhores. Nem mesmo encorajadora. Mas ela era uma médica. Estava mais do que habituada a ver "aquilo" todo santo dia.

-Digamos que eu teria aguentado mais dois rounds se aquele cara estivesse num ringue de luta livre. Não o nocauteei por pouco!

Scully sorriu com a máscara pendurada abaixo do queixo. Pegou o sanduíche pelo meio e o mordeu provocando em Mulder um tremor evidente.

-Como consegue?

-O quê? Isto...? Humm... É pasta de amendoim e pão centeio. Você devia experimentar de vez em quando.

-Não, obrigado...

-Ânsias de vômito ocorrem mais frequentemente quando se está comendo algo salgado. Isso já foi comprovado cientificamente, você sabia?

Fazendo uma careta, ele a viu limpar os lábios e rapidamente voltar ao que fazia com "tanto prazer".

-O que temos?

-O morto se chama Andrew Lambert. Um homem de negócios, casado, vinte e sete anos, ótima saude, bem relacinado, AB positivo. Estava voltando para casa quando foi abordado no estacionamento de um supermercado em Kensington. Quem o atacou não usou de violência, mas de astúcia. Deve ter sido alguém forte, bem treinado. Mais de uma pessoa, eu diria. Ele não apresentava marcas de agressão. Provavelmente foi desacordado por algum tipo de substância química. Deste mesmo modo teve o tórax aberto e removido apenas os órgãos vitais interessantes para seu algoz. Um trabalho delicado e perfeito. Um trabalho de especialista.

-O que falta?

-Rins e pulmões.

-Pobre coitado... – replicou aproximando-se da mesa para olhar melhor – É tudo o que falta?

-Sim, é tudo. A possibilidade de venda de órgãos foi completamente descartada.

-Por que?

-Este homem foi submetido a uma cirurgia de urgência numa das margens da rodovia, Mulder. As fotografias dos especialistas forenses são óbvias. Havia um certo desespero na pessoa que fez isso com ele. Sabia exatamente o que roubar, como roubar e de quem roubar. Não se preocupou com a higiene ou em aproveitar coisas como córneas, fígado e coração que por sinal estão em ótimo estado. Por que nosso extripador só desejava rins e pulmões?

-Talvez ele tenha gosto por estas partes. Assim como você tem preferência por pasta de amendoim e pão centeio.

Scully controlou o impulso de revirar os olhos com a observação dele. Ao invés disso ela puxou uma ficha mais escura da prancheta e lhe estendeu. Era um resultado de exame de DNA.

-Suspeito que nosso extripador esteja buscando pessoas compatíveis. Todos os que o FBI encontrou apresentam a mesma estrutura de DNA e tipo sanguíneo. O que me leva a crer que ele esteja buscando as pessoas certas.

-Minha pergunta é: Para quê?

A sobrancelha fina de Scully sobressaiu ao erguê-la. Instintivamente ela levou uma mão à cintura fazendo um ar de quem não compartilhava sua teoria ainda indefinida.

-Estou mais preocupada com o "quando" e "onde" o extripador vai atacar novamente.

-Me dê alguma pista sobre ele e eu respondo.

Ela suspirou fazendo menção de voltar para junto do corpo que agora seria fechado e liberado para o funeral.

-Toxina Botulínica Tipo A. – ela sussurrou inclinando-se sobre o corpo para alcançar um material cirúrgico.

-Hein?

-É um agente paralisante neuromuscular. Se for injetada por via intramuscular em doses terapêuticas, a toxina produz uma paralisia muscular localizada por denervação química. A denervação química provoca uma atrofia no músculo, diminuindo o sangramento e facilitando a remoção deste. No caso das vítimas, a remoção foi de um órgão vital. Traços desta droga foram encontrados nos seis corpos. Na verdade, a toxina serve mesmo para casos de extrabismo associados com distonia ou distúrbios nervo-faciais.

Ele degustava a explicação médica detalhada lentamente. Balançando a cabeça como que regendo uma orquestra que se formava dentro de sua cabeça com todas as informações que acabavam de chegar.

-Nosso suspeito pode ser um médico?

-Acadêmico ou estudante de medicina com conhecimentos em assepsia e uso correto de sedativos e drogas paralisantes.

-Com que objetivo?

-Pessoal, eu diria.

-Pessoal? No que está pensando, Scully?

-A dose usada nas vítimas equiparam-se a doses prescritas para uma criança de até doze anos, Mulder. Se vai percorrer a lista de hospitais, aqui vai uma pista: Dê preferência aos pediátricos.

-Scully, está querendo me dizer que nosso suspeito está buscando órgãos para crianças necessitadas destes?

-Ou querendo criar uma a partir destes.

Controlando a vontade de rir, Mulder não conseguiu evitar um olhar admirado para ela. De cabeça baixa, Scully percebeu a ponta do seu nariz quando Mulder se inclinou querendo chamar sua atenção.

-Ainda está aqui?

-Estou paralisado e confesso que não preciso de nenhuma droga para isso. Ouvi bem o que você acabou de dizer? Está admitindo que em alguma parte deste país uma mente diabólica está brincando de doutor Frankenstein?

-Cabe a você me corrigir se eu estiver errada. Não é para isso que trabalhamos juntos?

A expressão dele ainda era de pleno regojizo.

-É o que nos movimenta, Scully.

A frase dele foi dita já quase do outro lado da porta. Quando ela se fechou trazendo um jato frio de ar, Scully já estava completamente absorta na dura tarefa de costurar o peito completamente aberto de Andrew Lambert.

**Hospital Pedriátrico Príncipe William**

**Accoquan, Virgínia 02:25 pm.**

Alta, robusta, talvez um pouco até mais severa do que deveria, já que sua profissão exigia delicadeza e controle. Assim era a doutora Peters. A mesma que atendera Mulder por telefone. A mesma que se levantava de trás de uma mesa branca de madeira empilhada de laudos médicos com a mão estendida.

-Obrigado por me receber – ele falou assim que sentiu o aperto firme dos dedos roliços da mulher – Parece que não cheguei numa boa hora.

-Os resultados médicos do dia acabaram de chegar para verificação. Mas eu tenho alguns minutos disponíveis.

-Agradeço. Minha visita é de suma importância, já que fui informado pelo laboratório farmacêutico Cleaning House, que vocês são clientes deles há mais de onze anos.

-Sim, isso mesmo. Espero que não haja nenhum problema com o último lote de medicamentos que recebemos. – ela titubeou preocupada – Já que lidamos com todos os tipo de fórmulas desenvolvidas especialmente para crianças e o FBI investigando...

-Não se preocupe. O FBI não está investigando os laboratórios Cleaning House e muito menos suspeitando de lotes falsificados ou coisas do tipo. – ele a acalmou retirando de dentro do bolso do paletó um bloco de notas e uma embalagem vazia do medicamento em questão – Conhece este produto?

A doutora Peters não esboçou qualquer reação que a denunciasse ao ver a embalagem. Pegou-a entre os dedos roliços e a examinou de perto sob as lentes finas dos óculos de grau.

-Sim, trabalhamos com esta droga. Nossa farmácia interna tem um controle rigoroso de tudo o que entra e sai. O que sai, especificamente é de uso exclusivo do hospital e vai diretamente para as salas de cirurgias e enfermarias.

-Nada sai do hospital?

-Absolutamente nada. Eu saberia. Por que?

Mulder suspirou voltando aguardar a embalagem e fazendo uma breve anotação na caderneta.

-Saberia me dizer quais são os médicos que lidam com a droga, doutora Peters?

-Sim, com toda confiança. Temos o doutor Hide, o doutor Abbott e a doutora Seymour. Todos cirurgiões há mais de dez anos. Trabalham com crianças de zero a doze anos no bloco cirúrgico. A equipe é muito eficiente e já devolveu a correção visual de milhares de delas.

Outra vez Mulder balançou a cabeça fazendo mais anotações. Deu um sorriso e depois explicou:

-Desculpe não poder ser esclarecedor, faz parte de uma investigação sobre o uso indevido desta substância.

-Certamente.

-Nada que envolva o hospital ou sua equipe por enquanto.

-Ah, claro. – ela sorriu forçando um ar tranquilo.

-A senhora disse que alguém controla o que entra e sai.

-Exatamente.

-De quem se trata? Poderia falar com este funcionário?

Peters concordou sem hesitar. Pegou o telefone, discou duas teclas e foi breve ao dar uma ordem quase inaudível. Depois olhou para o agente e disse firme:

-A doutora Ashley irá recebê-lo em poucos minutos. A farmácia fica no segundo andar à esquerda.

Mulder se levantou guardando a caderneta no bolso do paletó.

-Muito obrigado doutora Peters. Ajudou bastante.

-Não há de quê, agente Mulder. Espero que solucione logo este problema.

Ele concordou com um gesto de cabeça antes de sair um tanto intrigado com o excesso de gentileza da mulher grandalhona.

Um som tilintante acompanhado de um vibro discreto fez Mulder se mover para pegar o celular já à caminho do elevador.

-Fala Scully.

-Mulder, onde está?

-Passei o resto da manhã percorrendo as clínicas infantis como você sugeriu.

-Saiu-se bem?

Ele entrou no elevador e apertou o botão dois no painel à esquerda.

-Estou no último da minha lista. E você?

-Acompanhando os peritos à caminho de Richmond na Shirley Higway, quilômetro seiscentos e quarenta. É uma cidadezinha chamada Minnieville depois do acesso da ponte velha.

-Skinner está com você?

-Não, estou de carona com os peritos forenses.

Ele balançou a cabeça notando ruídos na ligação.

-Estou perto. Passo por aí depois que acabar aqui. Levarei talvez trinta minutos.

-Está bem. Não acabaremos antes disso.

-Por que?

-Parece que nosso doutor Frankenstein esquartejou a sétima vítima.

Ele estava pensativo ao desligar. Colocou o celular de volta no bolso com um suspiro preocupado. Neste instante o elevador abriu no segundo andar e dois médicos pediatras se instalaram dentro dele antes que Mulder pudesse sair.

O agente olhou de soslaio para os rapazes jovens usando batas personalizadas. Tentou traçar o perfil do seu suspeito. Alguém frio, experiente, de mente controlada que sabia bem como e quando fazer a abordagem certa.

Pensou na voz tensa da parceira, no que Scully estaria prestes a descobrir. Outro homem relativamente jovem? Outro pai de família desavisado? Alguém de corpo sadio, estupidamente brutalizado por conta das necessidades alheias de um? Qual órgão faltaria desta vez? Um olho, coração ou pâncreas?

Tentando manter o equilíbrio mental, Mulder endireitou o corpo e projetou os ombros decidido a agir com calma diante do próximo passo.

Atravessou o hall do segundo andar e seguindo as indicações da doutora Peters, chegou diante da farmácia.

-Pois não? – uma mulher de 1,70 metro, olhos cor de mel e cabelos castanhos estava do outro lado do balcão.

-Sou o agente Fox Mulder. A diretora do hospital telefonou avisando sobre minha visita. – Mulder explicou mostrando a credencial do FBI.

-Oh, sim! A doutora Ashley o aguarda no gabinete. É por aqui.

-Obrigado.

A moça sorria com facilidade. Tinha um olhar meigo e modos educados. Percebia-se facilmente que ela gostara dele e que estava tentando ser ainda mais gentil.

Desabituado aos flertes femininos, Mulder fez de contas que não notou. Agradeceu com a voz rouca e então concentrou-se na outra pessoa que o receberia em instantes.

A porta fechou. Mulder estava dentro de uma saleta bem iluminada, com um cheiro forte de antiséptico misturado com outras fórmulas. Prateleiras brancas erguiam-se até o teto repletas de caixas rotuladas. No chão, uma pilha de sacos plásticos igualmente abarrotados de medicação e sobre a mesa de tampo de vidro, uma lista de medicamentes autorizados pelo governo. O nome do labotarório Cleaning House se via por toda parte nas embalagens, fitas de segurança e rótulos.

Uma porta discreta onde um cartaz de não fume estava pendurado, abriu devagar e Mulder vislumbrou uma senhora de meia-idade, cabelos totalmente grisalhos e corpo franzino. Lembrou-se com saudade de sua querida mãe, sentindo repentinamente uma culpa enorme por ter traçado um perfil completamente errado da doutora Ashley.

-Doutora Ashley? Sou o agente especial do FBI, Fox Mulder.

-Sim, Peters me falou sobre você. No que eu posso ajudar?

De mão estendida, Mulder esticou o braço recebendo um aperto sincero em troca.

-Sobre a veiculação desta droga. – ele tirou a embalagem vazia do bolso interno e exibiu para ela – Lá fora existe alguém que a está manipulando de modo incorreto e com isto, somando vítimas inocentes. O FBI quer saber como o controle da toxina é feito.

A doutora Ashley franziu o nariz evitando que o óculos escorregasse ao levantar os olhos para ele. Fez um gesto indicando a cadeira onde Mulder se dirigiu, mas só sentou depois dela.

-Trabalhamos sob um sistema rigoroso de controle. Tudo o que entra e sai é registrado. – ela falou. Ele já ouvira isso antes da doutora Peters. Parecia uma resenha bem decorada.

-Não há possibilidade de uma ou outra caixa do produto desaparecer sem que seja notado?

-Absolutamente. Todo o estoque é contado em unidade e não em lotes. Cada unidade tem uma etiqueta que por consequencia tem um registro e este registro passa pelo controle do sistema que fornece os dados para a agência nacional de saúde. O uso da toxina é extritamente controlado e restrito aos hospitais especializados em cirurgias de olhos.

-Quem mais trabalha com a senhora?

-Minha assistente. Walkíria está comigo há seis anos. É competente, dedicada, atenciosa.

Mulder ajeitou o paletó refletindo que de fato a moça fora mais que atenciosa.

-Nunca sentiu falta de alguma medicação?

-Sim. Somos humanos, erramos às vezes. Mas procuramos bem e notamos que ou havíamos contado errado ou havia vindo de menos.

Mulder pegou o bloco de notas para registrar alguma coisa que ficara marcada na frase da senhora.

-O que acontece quando vem de menos?

-Devolvemos todo o lote, emitimos uma nota de devolução. O produto é conferido aqui e lá. Um novo lote vem com uma nova nota e um novo registro. Não há, sr. Mulder, como passar nada desapercebido. Eu garanto.

Ele balançou ligeiramente a cabeça em sinal claro de concordância. A doutora espalmou as mãos enrugadas na mesa deixando ver duas alianças no anelar esquerdo. Ele lamentou sua perda, mas quase imediatamente refletiu que todo ser humano alguma vez já perdeu alguém.

-Isso é tudo?

-Desculpe. Estava pensando. – rapidamente ele pestanejou e se levantou parecendo mais alto diante da mulher mignon. – Muito obrigado pelas informações.

-Espero que o senhor consiga encontrar a pessoa que está fazendo isso. Sempre ouço falar bem dos investigadores do FBI.

-Somos a premissa de um futuro melhor, doutora Ashley.

-Certamente.

-Uma última pergunta...

-Pois não?

-Sua assistente... Ela é estagiária?

-Walkíria é acadêmica sim. Fez o último período de engenharia genética no Boston College e atualmente tem uma residência de meio expediente no Hospital Universitário de Georgtown. É uma aluna aplicada. Faz parte deste futuro melhor, como o senhor mesmo definiu.

Ele concordou de novo com um sorriso. A mulher permaneceu imóvel até que ele saiu deixando-a com o semblante carregado de evidente preocupação.

**Minni e Ville**

**Sudeste de Virgínia 03:00 pm**

Não se sabe ao certo, mas pelo nome, eram dois irmãos fazendeiros da região os fundadores da cidade. No mapa aparecia como Minnieville, já na placa de acesso era escrito em separado pela vogal "e". De qualquer forma, Minnieville como Scully preferia pronunciar, era uma região pantanosa, de arbustos verdes, com algumas elevações rochosas por vezes com pasto para o gado e um tanto frio por ser próxima ao lago Ridge.

O eclipse cinza metálico que Mulder dirigia estacionou próximo à Van dos peritos forenses numa descida íngrime. Logo abaixo era possível ver uma cerca branca em contraste com o verde do pântano. A cabeça ruiva da agente Scully subia e descia cada vez que ela se inclinava fincando uma bandeira vermelha num determinado local.

O sol das três da tarde era pálido e incômodo. Mulder precisava dos óculos escuros para se livrar da claridade ofuscante. Usando um sobretudo longo escuro, nem precisou de identificação perante os dois policiais que tomavam conta da fita de segurança.

Mais adiante outros dois policiais falavam com um homem da região que conduzia uma carroça de suas rodas cheia de capim. A carroça sacudia initerruptamente enquanto os policiais tentavam amordaçar um furioso crocodilo pouco menor que o franzino jumento que sustentava a carroça.

A presença de Mulder poderia ser notada de longe. Ele era o único que não estava sujo de lama ainda. Scully invejou a aparência dele ao subir a encosta apoiando-se na corda que fora estendida da estrada até a cerca. Mulder tinha a impressão de que as botas de cano alto a estavam engolindo a cada passo que dava. Obviamente eram improvisadas, já que ninguém conseguira um par do seu tamanho à tempo.

Como um perfeito cavalheiro ele estendeu o braço pegando-a pela mão e a ajudou a chegar na guia da calçada. Tirou o lenço do bolso e limpou a testa dela que estava salpicada de lama negra.

-Dia ruim? – arriscou guardando os óculos no bolso interno do paletó.

-Caçada ruim. – corrigiu voltando os olhos para a carroça onde finalmente os policiais haviam conseguido imobilizar o suspeito.

-Quem é o nervosinho?

-Um crocodilo doméstico chamado Johnny. Escapou desde ontem e depois de ter percorrido a vizinhança e os galinheiros alheios, atacou Frederic Antony Walters Spike Junior.

-Uau! Astro pop?

-Um caipira desavisado que consertava a cerca. Trabalhava pela prefeitura ganhando menos de seis dólares por hora. O pobre Johnny será sacrificado por conta disso se for constatada sua culpa na morte do homem.

-Nada haver com o nosso suspeito, então?

-Ainda não descartei a hipótese. Tem pedaços de corpo para todos os lados. Obviamente não dá para definir se ele foi morto pelo crocodilo ou corcomido quando já estava morto. Apenas uma autópsia vai dizer.

Olhando ao redor por cima da cabeça dela, Mulder concordou remoendo uma semente de girassol depois pairou os olhos nela de novo.

-Quer dizer que o futuro de Johnny depende de você, Scully. Vai ser um trabalhão danado juntar todas as partes antes do pôr-do-sol.

-Fizemos algum progresso. Apesar de que a região é pantanosa e a ação do tempo já se encarregou de encobrir pistas preciosas. Choveu bastante pela manhã e agora tudo está pisoteado. A maior parte das evidências se perderão na lavagem do que restou do corpo. – ela falava esfregando a manga da camisa na testa tentando se livrar do suor.

Percebendo como deveria estar esgotada, Mulder pousou a mão nas suas costas e a conduziu para perto do carro.

-Já que vai fazer a autópsia deveria parar um pouco. Eu a levo para sua casa e você toma um banho. Mais tarde estará nova em folha. Que tal?

Scully olhou por cima do ombro meio em dúvidas.

-Eles sabem o que estão fazendo. – Mulder completou como se lesse seu pensamento.

-Está bem. Se você não se importa de limpar o banco do carro depois.

-Estou mais preocupado com você no momento. Quer ir agora ou tem algo mais a fazer? Se despedir de Johnny, talvez.

Ela arqueou os cantos dos lábios em algo como um sorriso cansado. Mulder tinha razão; estava de pé desde as cinco da manhã. A única coisa que entrara no seu estômago fora meio sanduíche de pasta de amendoim e alguns goles de café. Ninguém sobreviveria assim.

-Prefiro ouvir o que você tem a dizer sobre seus progressos.

-Ótimo! Já lhe disse que estas botas ficaram muito bem em você?

Vinte minutos mais tarde Scully estava confortavelmente sentada ao lado de Mulder enquanto o carro alugado deslizava pela Shirley Higway em direção contrária a Richmond. A paisagem era campestre, com um céu cada vez mais acizentado que vez ou outra abria mostrando um raio de sol poente. Nenhuma casa se avistava ao longo da rodovia porque as fazendas eram mais para o sudeste. Cruzando a Old Bridge, pegava-se o anel rodoviário de volta para Virgínia. Dali, vários sentidos se abriam em bifurcação. Mulder tomou o sentido Georgetown percebendo o interesse de Scully nas suas anotações.

-Lama seca costuma cheirar tão mal assim? – ele quebrou o silêncio olhando de soslaio.

-Considerando-se todos os tipos de materiais orgânicos a ela misturados, creio que você está com sorte. Aquele não era um cercado de porcos, apenas um pasto para gado não usado há seis meses por conta do período chuvoso.

-Sou mesmo um homem de muita sorte.

Sem tirar os olhos do que lia, Scully replicou:

-Deveríamos investigar melhor esta tal assistente da doutora Ashley.

-Por que você chegou a esta conclusão? Intuição feminina? Fiz anotações parecidas de todos os outros funcionários de todas as outras farmácias. Coincidência ou não, os assistentes dos médicos responsáveis são acadêmicos. Isso é de praxe.

-Talvez porque você sublinhou a palavra "simpática" duas vezes.

Mulder sentiu quando ela o olhou esperando uma explicação. Ele mecanicamente levou uma semente de girassol aos dentes e a quebrou em pedacinhos até achar o que realmente lhe interessava.

-Sou um cara boa pinta. Por que alguém não pode ser simpático comigo, Scully? – retrucou lentamente.

-Francamente não me importaria de fato se...

-Não mesmo? – agora ele a olhava como que zombando do rubor que lhe subia às faces.

-... se esta tal acadêmica não estudasse engenharia genética. – completou endurecendo o tom de voz para parecer tranquila.

-O que tem isso?

-A eterna busca do homem querer ser como Deus, de criar vida, desenvolveu órgãos artificiais, bebês de proveta, iniciou experiências genéticas e de congelamento de corpos, e mais recentemente clones de animais, reprodução de órgãos humanos e algo ainda mais fantástico e não menos polêmico: a produção de clones humanos. Hoje, a engenharia genética investiga tópicos que até então estavam restritos ao mundo da fantasia e das histórias de terror. Alguns visionários tiveram a capacidade de prever este futuro e trazer do mundo da ficção o argumento para a pesquisa científica. Não admira que esta moça, de alguma forma, esteja querendo brincar de ser Deus, usando seus conhecimentos para tal feito a partir de um propósito ainda totalmente desconhecido para nós.

-Está sugerindo que nossa doutora Frankenstein está tentando dar a vida a algum ser humano através da combinação de vários pedaços de corpos de pessoas diferentes? É isso? S-c-u-l-l-y...!

Entre o risinho sarcástico dele Scully suspirou devolvendo a caderneta para o porta-luvas com uma expressão entediada no rosto incrivelmente corado.

-Embora não pareça, na minha modesta experiência como investigadora do FBI, pessoas extremamente "simpáticas" e que querem ajudar, por alguma razão têm algo a esconder. Não estou querendo com isso desapontá-lo. É evidente que você parece um cara boa pinta. Juro...! Pelo menos à primeira vista.

O sorriso dele desmanchou. Scully ficou satisfeita em devolver suas provocações. Arqueou os lábios discretamente enquanto se recostava na porta adivinhando o que ele deveria estar pensando naquele momento.

-Já entendi sua teoria, Scully. O que sabe sobre O Monstro de Mary Shelley?

Ela levantou a cabeça precisando de apenas um segundo para responder.

-O que todo mundo leu. Um mito literário que nem todos acreditam ser verdade, acentuado à referência de um castelo que até hoje existe na França. Um médico louco tentando criar um monstro a partir de partes de corpos recolhidos nas ruas, trazendo-o à vida. Isso pode perfeitamente ocorrer nos dias de hoje, não pode?

-Tudo isso só porque eu sublinhei a palavra simpática duas vezes?

-Mulder...

Ele balançou a cabeça olhando-a impressionado.

-Afinal de contas, todo médico louco tem seu assistente ainda mais maluco e imprevisível não? – completou em tom sarcástico – Pena que você, como médica, não tem um desses!

-Não entendo sua resistência, Mulder – ela observou percebendo um ar de profunda incredulidade no modo dele agir – Durante sete anos venho aceitando suas idéias. Das mais malucas às mais inovadoras. Sempre seguimos uma linha do seu raciocínio muitas vezes ilógico, claro. Por que não quer aceitar o meu ponto de vista? Você tem outra teoria melhor que esta?

-Não é a teoria em si, Scully. Mas o fato de quem está por trás dela.

-Ah...! – ela se ajeitou melhor na poltrona ficando de lado para ele – Então o problema todo sou eu. Agora entendi.

-Eu não esperava ouvir de você tais coisas. A suspeita de tráfico de órgãos parece mais sua praia.

-Minha praia... – repetiu cruzando os braços aborrecida – Agora sim, você esclareceu tudo.

Fizeram um silêncio constrangedor. Mulder a olhou de esguelha e se sentiu incomodado. Não teve como retomar o assunto porque entravam na expressa para Georgetown. O trânsito se tornou intenso, começou a chover e de repente parecia que já era noite em plena cinco horas da tarde.

Scully notava, apesar de tudo, que ele dirigia com bastante calma e atenção. Não havia pressa em chegarem ao destino. Ainda que estivessem contrariados um com o outro.

Os limpadores acionados na última velocidade era o único som mais próximo dentro do carro agora. Scully começava a odiar aquele odor de lama que grudara em sua pele, só que Mulder parecia não sentir mais nada. Estava absorto nas próprias conjecturas.

Finalmente, depois de um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, ele parou diante do prédio onde Scully morava em Georgetown. Estacionou, tirou o cinto e pegou o guarda-chuva no banco de trás.

Scully também se preparou para descer. Não esperava que ele a fosse buscar na metade do caminho. Agradeceu num murmúrio acompanhando-o para a porta da frente enquanto apanhava as chaves dentro do bolso.

Mulder fechou o guarda-chuva antes de entrar logo atrás dela. Sentindo a presença dele, Scully jogou as chaves em cima da mesa, passou pela secretária eletrônica que piscava avisando o acúmulo de mensagens. Tentou ignorar este detalhe finalmente se voltando para Mulder.

-Se você quiser ir para casa...

-Não, eu espero você se arrumar. – disse em tom natural.

-Tem certeza? Posso demorar um pouco.

-Tudo bem, eu espero.

Ela concordou desviando os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que se movia pelo apartamento.

-Então... fique à vontade. Quer tirar o casaco ou tomar alguma coisa?...

-Eu fico bem. Posso usar o banheiro? Não bebi água o dia todo para evitar... Você sabe.

-Claro, embora isso não seja o certo. Mas acho que nem preciso falar.

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo. Scully foi para o quarto em busca de privacidade ouvindo a presença dele, o que era estranho para uma mulher sozinha como ela.

Mulder, por sua vez, usou o banheiro corretamente tentando deixá-lo do mesmo modo como encontrara. Particularmente apreciava o apartamento de Scully. O cheiro que dele emanava e o tom de organização. Jamais conseguiria deixar o seu daquele jeito. Ele pensava nisso ao voltar da cozinha com um copo de água enorme. Sentou no sofá macio que afundou com o seu peso, esticando as longas pernas para a mesa de centro. Obrigou-se a engolir toda a água gelada, depois ajeitou-se dentro do sobretudo e recostou a cabeça para repassar tudo o que acontecera durante aquele dia.

Scully veio dar uma espiada discreta para ver se ele precisava de algo. Descalça, dentro de um roupão de banho. Viu o parceiro confortavemente instalado de olhos cerrados como que meditando e voltou atrás esforçando-se para não se fazer notar.

Ao entrar na ducha, ela ouviu um bip da secretária eletrônica e resmungou um palavrão.

-Mulder, você quer atender? – falou em voz alta.

"Oi, aqui é Dana Scully. Deixe o seu recado e eu retornarei assim que puder."

"Dana, é a mamãe..."

-Droga!... – com o corpo molhado, ela esticou a mão e pegou a toalha. Saiu apressada do box e correu para atender a ligação considerando a discreção de Mulder. Pretendia reclamar com ele ao vê-lo ainda sentado no sofá conversando com Magie totalmente à vontade:

-Sim, Sra. Scully. Está tudo bem. Apenas coisas de rotina. Scully e eu estamos tendo um caso... – ele fez uma pausa proposital e depois completou risonho -... um caso complicado de resolver... Ah, ela acabou de chegar. Até breve.

-Mãe? – ela atendeu segurando a toalha com firmeza. Simplesmente ficou ruborizada diante da olhada profunda que Mulder deu para seu corpo semidespido e ficou de costas para ele tentando articular as palavras ou mesmo tentando entender o que a mãe dizia do outro lado da linha.

Um pouco mais que maravilhado. Assim estava Mulder ao delinear com os olhos a curva sinuosa da cintura dela. Subiu medindo cada milímetro de sua pele de porcelana, passando pelas costas nuas até chegar nos ombros sardentos e na delicadeza do pescoço gracioso cheio de sinais. Um filete ousado de água escorreu de algum lugar por entre as suas coxas e ela passou uma perna na outra numa tentativa inútil de se secar.

Ele pigarreou arqueando o corpo que reagira àquela estonteante visão. Procurou não pensar no que mais havia sob a toalha branca de algodão tateando a mão nervosa sobre o sofá em busca de uma almofada para esconder uma possível protuberância abaixo das calcas.

Tentando ser breve, Scully desligou prometendo voltar a contatar a mãe em outra ocasião. Ao se voltar, viu no olhar de Mulder algo mais do que simplesmente admiração.

-Desculpe... – ela gemeu baixando a cabeça e se apressando em passar por ele de volta ao banho.

-Está tudo bem, Scully – murmurou bem devagar com um ar mesclado de embaraço – Está tudo muito bem...!

Continua.


End file.
